Wearable devices, such as watches that are essentially a small computing device, are becoming more popular with users. Generally, a wearable watch device can be used in the traditional sense to track time, and now may be used for communication with a user's mobile phone, such as to display received messages, incoming phone calls, calendar appointments, and generally as an extended interface of the mobile phone. However, these wearable types of devices may not be aesthetically appealing to wear and/or can be bulky and overly cumbersome. As such, manufacturers of these wearable devices may not incorporate various functions and features that would add to the bulk or degrade the aesthetics of a device, such as functions and features that may typically be integrated into a mobile phone or other similar consumer electronic and computing devices.